


Night Terror

by Clairacuddles (Clairanette)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demons, Elves, F/F, Master/Slave, Mistress, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sleep Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Torture, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairacuddles
Summary: A commission for a fan onDiscord~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17





	Night Terror

“They always look so pretty when they’re asleep~”

It was the pitch black of night, the sky was dark, and Serephina lied in bed alone, sound asleep. Except she wasn’t alone, not really-

Under the moonlight outside the shadows in the room began to move, coalescing into a silhouette, slowly climbing its way atop the bed beside her. 

Long pitch black claws, still of shadow, gently began to peel the covers from the sleeping woman’s body, careful not to awaken her before she was ready. 

“What do we have here… Elf? Elezen?” The quiet night stalker made sure to whisper, those long beautiful pointed ears of her prey below were sure to hear the demon as she spoke, and it was best to keep her fast asleep… for now. “Whatever you are… you’re very pretty~”

The monstrous shadow fiend forgot what world she was in on occasion, always hopping between them from time to time to find brand new prey, and she had done just that- found a new victim. 

Serephina Serenity was going to make a beautiful meal, all locked up and drained of her mana and aether alike, stolen from her by a hungry lustful demon queen. 

Her ears weren’t her only beautiful feature either, the sleeping elven woman was slim and elegant, almost 200 centimeters in height- at 6 foot 7 inches, you could tell just how tall she was even while she was lying down. The succubus could help but find her wonderfully enchanting.

“Such a plentiful girl as yourself must have a lot of sexual energy for me~” The figure let out a quiet hiss as she ran the tip of a single clawed finger along the woman’s four inch long ears. “Let’s suck all of the pleasure out of that body of yours~”

The demon’s shadowy lips whispered into the girl’s ear for a few moments before opening her mouth, biting down on the tip of Serephina’s sensitive ear, gently sucking a portion of her strength away. 

A soft moan escaped through her sleeping lips as the fiendish voice invaded her ears, infecting her mind, implanting desire into her dreams. Succubi struck when their prey were most vulnerable, turning their dreams into visions to turn them on as they sleep.

Serephina’s dreams were now filled with her deepest sexual fantasies, all so that the succubus could read her mind and learn all of her secret desires.

“So that’s what you like…” The demon giggled mischievously, the shadows beginning to fade away as she transformed into whatever form her prey would find most attractive. “I see how it is, Serephina~”

Her tail, wings, claws, fangs, and horns remained- but the remainder of her shadowy body a stunningly beautiful woman with long locks of deep red hair, painted lips and dazzling mascare wings, wide hips, large round ass, a wonderfully bouncy bust, and a long thick cock- already a half foot long while flaccid. 

And it wasn’t going to be flaccid for very much longer~

“Now for the fun part~” The succubus’ hips hovered over the girl’s head, her member hanging down and resting on Serenity’s moaning lips as the demon secured her in place. 

Her tail wrapped around both of her wrists, holding them bound together over her head, unable to move them or fight back even if she tried.

The sexy daemonette loomed over the girl on her knees, facing the length of Serephina’s body as she parted the girl’s sleeping lips and slowly slid her long thick shaft inside her mouth.

She could already feel the power she was draining from her prey, her dick hardening in the girl’s mouth as she sucked her strength away. Succubi fed on sexual energy, torturing it out of their victims through sex to strengthen themselves. 

Their captives got weaker the more pleasure the demon drained from them, so they liked to attack mortals while they dreamed to steal away most of their energy to fight back by fucking them while they were still asleep. When they awoke they were already weak and horny for their attackers, raped once before having the chance to fight back against them, all of their strength already gone. 

“That’s it, open wide~” She dug her claws into the girl’s clothes, roughly shoving her cock inside of Sere’s wet mouth and down her weak defenseless throat. 

She could feel her helpless prey shake beneath her, beginning to wake from her dreams to find herself being throatfucked by an evil demoness above her. She moaned desperately against the force of the rough oral rape she was receiving, almost unable to move out of fear.

The succubus merely laughed at her from above, mocking her with an evil onslaught of taunts as Serephina pretended to be asleep.

“Rise and shine my little fuck puppet.” She hissed at the elven woman beneath her, slamming her hips down on her face as hard as she could. “Breakfast is served~”

The demon buried her cock deep in Sere’s throat, planting herself on top of the girl’s face as she came in her mouth, giving the elf no choice but to swallow the demonic semen sprayed inside of her, fiery hot and demonically bitter. 

“Now that you’re feeling oh so weak and desperate, we can finally play together.” She flapped her wings and carried herself off of the girl’s chest, letting go of her and landing on the floor at the foot of the bed, dragging wet droplets of cum up into her mouth as she pulled her cock out of the woman’s throat. “I already know your name, Serephina… but mine is Cyanora, it’s a  **pleasure** to meet you~” 

  
Serephina shot up in bed, her eyes wide with terror as she stared at the succubus standing there in her bedroom with her. “How… how did you-”

Cyanora licked her lips devilishly. “Your doors and windows were locked, but I found a better way in~”

Serephina gasped, leaping out of bed and running towards the door, away from the demoness. Her fingers curled around the metal door handle, squeezing and pulling it, frantically slamming the door open and-

Nothing. All that stood on the other side of the door frame was a thick stone wall, trapping her inside with the demon. All of the walls of her room had been replaced with those of a dark stone dungeon. The window, once illuminated by the moonlight outside, now hung like a painting on the concrete barrier that surrounded them, the room instead illuminated by eerie romantic candlelight. 

“I’m sure you recognize this room, dear.” Cyanora cackled at her, running her fingers along the edge of the door frame. “It’s your fantasy, seeping its way from your dreams into reality~”

“This can’t be real…” She gasped, her ears turning red with shame before even her cheeks did, taking in the sights and sounds that she was just seeing in her dream now appearing in the real world around. “What are you planning to do with me?”

“Whatever I want, dear sweet innocent Seraphina~” Cyanora snapped her clawed fingers. “And right now, what I want are those moans of yours.” 

The wooden door frame began tearing itself from the wall, morphing in shape and size to become a wooden prison. The metal door handle melted and reformed into a lock as the wooden planks snapped shut around the girl’s neck and wrists, precariously trapping her within a pillory of the succubus’ design. 

“There you go, bent over and vulnerable like you deserve to be~” Serephina now found herself below eye level to the smaller, 5 foot 6 inch tall succubus, but was still suddenly looking up at her in fear, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. “I do like to watch my toys squirm against their bonds~”

She flapped her wings, landing on top of the larger woman’s back, now hunched over and serving as Cyanora’s throne, feeling the demon’s sharp tail rub against the inside of her prey’s tall thighs as, at the snap of her fingers, all of Serephina’s clothes burned away into a pile of cinders, the flames burning hot against her skin. 

“Naked and afraid, Sere?” 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she blushed, helplessly pulling against the wooden boards now binding her in place. “Please… let me go.”

“Let you go?” Cyanora giggled at her. “Why would I let you go?”

“B-because-”

“Because nothing, my sweet little fruit.” The succubus hushed her, gently rubbing her leathery demonic tail against the girl’s cunt, forcing a scared moan from her lips. “You like this~”

Serephina’s ears burned as she heard the words, accusing her of liking this, as if she was secretly some masochistic whore desperate to get bent over and fucked until she’s screaming. “I do not!!”

**_Thwap!!_ ** Serephina’s voice squeaked as she was whipped, the hard sharp skin of her tormentor’s tail swiping at her bare exposed ass, leaving a long red lash across her skin. 

Cyanora continued humming seductive words into her pointy shamed ears. “Don’t lie to me, slave~”

“S-slave?” She whimpered, nervously swallowing her humiliation. “I- I’m not a-”

**_Thwap!!_ ** That quickly earned her another tail swipe to her pink little behind, and then another, and another, and another, until she quickly began to lose track.  **_Thwap!! Thwap!! Thwap!! Thwap!! Thwap!!_ **

“I can do this all day, whore… now tell me-” 

**_Thwap!! Thwap!! Thwap!!_ **

“What are you~?”

“I’m a whore and a slave!!” Serephina broke, quickly giving in to the pain of the relentless assault on her stupid little body. “There- okay?!”

**_THWAP!!!!_ ** Cyanora swatted her again, harder than ever, not satisfied with the girl’s answer. 

“Almost, but not quite…  _ I am a whore and a slave,  _ **_what?_ ** ” She smirked demonically, rubbing the tip of her spiny tail directly against the lips of her prey’s little cunt. “ **What** does a slave call her superior?”

“ **Mistress!** ” Serephina moaned loudly, buckling over the feeling of the succubus’ tail against her desperate dripping genitals. “I’m a whore and a slave, Mistress!” 

“Much better~” Cyanora giggled and hummed, rewarding her new slave with more torment rather than respite, endlessly swatting at Serephina’s raw asscheeks with her leathery whiplike tail for what quite honestly felt like hours, maybe even days, until the skin of her ass was bruised violet. “Feel free to cry now.”

“Y-yes, Mistress…” She hung her head and sobbed, leaning forward into the pillory for support as she watched her tears fall to the ground beneath her, unable to escape her wooden prison. “How… how long?”

“It’s been no time at all, dear… only maybe a few minutes~” Cyanora proudly climbed down from her beaten and bruised throne, rubbing her sharp clawed fingers against Serephina’s cunt, drenched in sexual fluids that she quickly licked off of her fingers, feeding on them. “But you’ve just been through five straight days of-” 

Cyanora slid her fingers inside of the girl’s cunt, pumping them in and out, licking them clean of fluids. Not satisfied with just fingerfuls of her juices, Cyanora fluttered down between Serephina’s legs, pressing her mouth to her vulva and sliding her tongue inside, drinking mouthfuls of her sweet delicious sexual energy with every word she spoke.

“Whipping~” 

“Dripping~”

“Bleeding~”

“Needing”

“Owning~”

“Screaming~”

“Crying~”

“Moaning~”

“Whining~” 

“Begging~”

“Aching~” 

“Breaking~”

“Oozing~”

“Using~”

“Bruising~”

“Abusing~”

With every run of Cyanora’s bumpy leatherlike tongue against the inside of her cunt, Serephina got hellishly closer to toppling over the edge and into the abyss, feeling a mortified yet eager orgasm building between her legs, dripping fresh delicious juices into the succubus’ mouth as she weaved a powerful knot of sexual tension inside of her victim, growing into a delicious cherry, about to pop until suddenly-

She stopped. 

The evil monstrous she-demon pulled herself from the woman’s cunt, leaving her hanging there, broken and desperate, on the heels of an orgasm as she tripped and fell off track, the pleasure of climax that once felt inevitable now escaping her entirely, all at her new mistress’ whims.

“And I’m going to keep you on edge like this until I decide you deserve to orgasm~”

Serephina shook angrily within her wooden shackles. “That’s n-not fair…”

“All is fair in love and war, slave~” Cyanora cackled at her, wagging the tip of her spiny demonic tail in front of the girl’s face. “And I’m not sure you know which one this is just yet~”

**_Thwap!!_ ** Cyanora struck her once more with her tail, directly across the face this time- and then she did it again, and then again, and then again-  **_Thwap!! Thwap!! Thwap!!_ **

And Serephina was sure, deathly certain, that this would go on for days just like last time- when in reality it lasted the same time that Cyanora had taken to beat her ass in- just minutes, but this time it really felt like minutes because after one final slap to the face with her tail…  **_Thwap!!_ **

She looked up helplessly into the succubus’ eyes as she forced Seraphina’s mouth to hers, biting down on her lips as she kissed, sliding her leathery tongue, still lathered in her own juices, inside of the her mouth as she made out with the girl.

“Again, slave. Show me what this mouth of your can do~”

Sharp angry claws curled themselves into Seraphina’s locks, dragging her mouth screaming onto her Mistress’ dick once more, slammed straight down her throat as a flap of her wings carried she succubus upwards, parting her lips with the head of her cock and burying itself inside of her throat. 

And this- this did feel like it lasted days- days of sucking and fucking, Cyanora’s monstrous cock inside of Seraphina’s mouth as she grew weaker and weaker. Day in and day out, sexually torturing her victim by skewering her throat, keeping her breath away from her until finally, she came inside of the girl’s mouth, this time being sure that she could  **taste** her torment, flooding her body from her mouth to her lungs with enough fluid to choke her.

“Such a good girl, Sere~” Cyanora fluttered back to the floor, pinching the girl’s blushing red ear between her sharp clawed fingertips as she tormented the girl, watching her choke and spit, struggling to swallow and keep down the abyssal amount of semen sprayed down her throat. “You like this, see?” 

She pulled on her sensitive pointed ears, listening to her delightful moans as she squeezed and pinched and tugged, almost enough to bring her to orgasm all over again.

Almost.

For the second time in a row, Cyanora edged her, rubbing her most erogenous areas in order to build her up to an orgasm, before dropping her to the floor, feeling empty and hollow and more than desperate in her loins.

“Please… please… please, Mistress…” Serephina began to beg, wanting more than anything to finally come, waiting right on the edge for days. “Please… I need it… I-  _ Ghhhck!? _ ”

Serephina was quickly silenced as Cyanora slid her clawed fingers inside of the girl’s mouth, snapping the fingers on her other hand as the room once again began to transform around them. 

“If you want to cum, you’ll have to cum for Mistress~” She pulled her by her tongue, and the base of the pillory below seemed to grow legs to move with Cyanora, and Serephina had to hobble and walk with her own aching legs to keep up as she was dragged mere inches from the glass of the once open window, now closed to the world and facing her only at a stone wall as her mistress unhooked her fingers from her mouth and stepped behind her, letting her face straight towards the fake window- as it suddenly stopped being fake altogether. “And if you want to cum for Mistress, you’ll have to earn it first.”

The frame of the window began to grow, expanding in size until it became the entire wall, the stone barrier becoming shiny, reflective, facing Serephina directly into a large mirror where she could finally see how desperate, broken, and pathetic she really was. 

“Slaves don’t argue, and slaves don’t fight.” Cyanora put her hands on Serephina’s hips, pressing the head of her cock to the girl’s vulva, ready to rape her inside-out on the spot. “You won’t argue or fight will you, slave?”

“No, Mistress…” Serephina shook her crying head, hung low in shame as she stared at her pathetic reflection in the mirror in front of her. “I promise…” 

“Good girl~” Cyanora cooed, licking her lips and sliding her cock inside of the slave’s slippery wet cunt. “Show me what a good slave you are.”

**Slam** . Cyanora’s hips smacked into the girl’s waist as she speared inside of her, roughly and agonizingly fucking the deliciously bound Serephina, forcing her to stare into her own reflection as she was raped and stuffed with her tormentor’s long thick cock. 

“Such a good obedient slave should be happy and proud to find herself bent over and at her owner’s mercy!!” She cackled evilly as her cock pounded Serephina’s cunt up and down, eliciting pained squeaks as she thrusted against the girl’s cervix. “I’m going to suck every last drop of pleasure out of that tall lithe body of yours-  **all night, every night, for the rest of your life~** ”

Serephina pinched her eyes shut, no longer able to stare at her reflection as her mouth opened to let out a loud desperate moan, tears running down her cheeks as her cunt was filled to breaking with Cyanora’s long devilish penis- leaving her desperate for more. 

“Please-” She moaned, arching her back to give the other woman a better shot at her, body awash with pain and pleasure, unbearably wicked and unbelievably exciting all the same, wanting more. “H-harder…” 

“Don’t tell  **me** how to do my job, slave.” Cyanora hissed at her arrogant little sex doll, her long tail wrapping around and squeezing one of the girl’s ears as punishment for talking back. “You’ll get harder when I give you harder~”

“Y-yes, Ma’am!! I’m sorry!!” She moaned and squealed, turning her head and nuzzling into the force of her captor’s tail, feeling her ear being harshly pulled. “I’ll behave!!”

“Good.” Cyanora smiled eagerly, snapping her fingers. “Because everyone is watching~”

The sheen of the mirror before her quickly faded away, revealing a devilish theater of onlookers and witnesses through the now giant window ahead of her, filled to bursting with a legion of devils and demons watching her be raped and abused by the succubus that seeks to claim her. 

Serephina gasped, her eyes quickly filled with terrified tears as she witnessed all the eyes watching her. She clamps her eyes shut, trembling at fear at first- before feeling Cyanora’s pointed fingers pinching her sensitive ears, pitching a desperate moan from her lips and grabbing her attention.

“I can feel just how wet you’re getting back here, can’t you~?” She slides her cock out and then back inside of her prey, slamming her hips against the girl’s waist, feeling her cunt squirt just a little bit. “Admit it. You love this~” 

“I-'' Her frail voice trembled with terror as the words left her throat. “I do… please- MMMPH!!!”

Cyanora’s pleased hiss transformed into a gleeful cackle, slamming her slave with enough force to rock the pillory back and forth as  **pound** after  **pound** she thrusted her thick magical cock inside of the elf, listening to her terrified moans and happy squeaks as she was fucked. 

For hours-

_ And hours _ -

**_And hours-_ **

Serephina was brutally, mercilessly, and endlessly overstimulated- trembling with pleasure on the end of Cyanora’s cock as it bruised her insides. 

Every single thrust, every smack of their hips together, every pulse of pain and pleasure was somehow harder- more powerful- more intense than the last. 

She moaned, tears happily running down her face as she was brutalized, beaten, and abused. She was left absolute helpless for what felt like  **days** of being ragdolled. Cyanora used her slave as nothing more than a cumdump as she drained all of the residual magic power from Serephina’s body, hard cock rubbing against everything she could before finally cumming deep inside of her victim.

Fiery hot magic pumped inside of her vagina from Cyanora’s loins, a fierce hiss reaching Serephina’s sensitive ears as her tormentor finally whispered her command. “Now my slave… cum for your mistress~” 

Cyanora’s devilish lips planted a tender stinging kiss on the tip of her doll’s ear, finally letting Serephina fall over the blissful edge into the abyss of pleasure- climaxing on her mistress’ hot pulsing member. 

She screamed and moaned, her arms thrashing within the pillory as she trembled, losing all control over herself as the pleasure of orgasm came to her, fluids happily leaking from her cunt as she let her captor ride her like a mount, bent over and helpless- crying happily as she was finally allowed to cum. 

A serene yet unsettling calm overtook her as the excitement began to settle, curtains drawing themselves on the window ahead of her, blocking the view to her crying astonished eyes. 

Before the succubus had even pulled out of her, the pillory snapped open- yet the cruel feeling of metal rings pressed tight around her neck and her wrists ceased to fade, in fact it almost felt as if there were now small metal chain links wrapped around her, like jewelry. 

“Now then, my slave~” Cyanora finally pulled her cock from Serephina’s aching desperate cunt. “On the bed.” 

Before she’d even had the chance to respond, Serephina felt herself being shoved forward onto her hands and knees, slamming onto the ground beneath her. She glanced upwards, staring at the bed as Cyanora climbed on top of it, waiting to be joined.

With a snap of her sadistic fingers, Serephina was almost compelled to do as told, painfully shambling her injured body back into her own bed, now being used by her mysterious captor. 

“There it is… up you come-” Cyanora smiled at her, tail flicking back and forth as she beckoned the girl forth. “Slave.” 

Serephina swallowed nervously, heart now beating with a strange excitement. “M-Mistress?”

“You’re such a pretty little doll, you~” She ran her hand up the girl’s frame, clawed finger trailing up her neck and stopping beneath her chin, tipping Serephina’s gaze upwards toward her. “I’ve had  **so** much fun.”

Serephina sighed, a frail whimper of fear slipping through her closed trembling lips, body wracked with pain and terror, as well as a cruel hungry delight. “What are you?”

“If you must know, Serenity- I’m a demon.” Cyanora pulled her slave’s face to her own, bright red lips kissing the elven woman’s trembling bloody mouth. “But not just any demon, a succubus. Your succubus.”

“M-my succubus?”

“I am your demon… your  _ mistress~ _ ” She giggled, breath hot against Serephina’s lips. “And you… my slave~”

“I am no slave-”

“ **Silence.** ” Cyanora’s claws wrapped themselves around her slave’s throat, choking the air from her lungs and the words from her lips, quieting her. She delighted in the terrified look on the girl’s face as she desperately- wordlessly- pleaded for the demon to let go. But she didn’t. “My slaves are obedient. My slaves are well behaved. But most importantly- my slaves  **worship** me.” 

Serephina coughed, gasping for air the moment that Cyanora let go, feeling her sharp clawed hand curl tight around her long locks, holding her hostage. 

“You’re trapped here with me, my dear sweet Sere~” She smirked, sitting up and dragging the girl in front of her, letting her rest on the bed between her legs. “And you love it~”

“Please-” She was already on the verge of crying, she didn’t need to be taunted and tormented any more. “Why me?” 

“Why  **you** ?” Cyanora giggled at that, rolling her eyes. “You think you’re special?” 

“I don’t…” She lowered her gaze, staring down at the mattress below in despair. “I’m not special…”

“Oh but you are… don’t be so down on yourself, my dear sweet slave.” Cyanora cackled, preemptively wiping the tears from her slave’s eyes with her tail. “I seek out random women like you at my whim, sucking the magic from them before I kill and devour their body-” 

Cyanora’s demonic tail swished back and forth, nestling beneath Sere’s chin and lifting her sad eyes up to look at her devilish mistress. “I didn’t  **target** you because you’re special… but I am keeping you alive because you are~” 

“I’m…” She sniffled, letting Cyanora wipe the drool from her own lips with her spiked tail. “Special?”

“You are special, at least to me~” The succubus smiled, placing a kiss on her slave’s forehead. “And I’ll tell you why.”

Her slave blushed, but nodded. “P-please do?” 

“Your body is tall, strong, durable… I could beat you, and break you, and bruise you- again and again and again, and you’d never die~” 

Sere giggled at that, enjoying the compliments about her endurance as well as her body.

“You’re much taller than I am, which I… admire. It means that you’re absolutely filled with raw sexual energy, ripe and ready for me to feed on.”

Sere smiled, nervously looking up into Cyanora’s eyes. “You like that I’m so tall?”

“That’s not the only thing I like about you, you’re delicious. The aether that I sucked out of you today was unlike any I’ve ever tasted before- do you know why that is?”

Sere bit her lip, shaking her head in confusion, trying not to let her voice crack. “N-no?”

“It’s because you like this… The sexual energy tastes so much better when my victim is enjoying herself, like you did~”

She closed her eyes in shame, tears beginning to well up in the corners of them out of pure shame. “Y-you can’t tell anybody…”

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me, slave.” Cyanora hissed at her for talking back. “Besides, who is there to tell?”

“I don’t know, but-”

“I am your mistress, and you are my slave. If you would like to live to see yourself treated like the sex toy you truly are, you will do as I say~”

Sere swallowed nervously, but nodded, doing as she was told. 

Cyanora smiled excitedly, spreading her legs and flicking her tail at the girl. “For your first true act as my new slave, you will pleasure me… and I will  **use you** .” 

Her tail quickly wrapped around Sere’s throat, dragging her face directly to her mistress’ cock. “Don’t say anything… just open wide~” 

Serephina’s eyes stared up at the demon’s, trembling with fear as she opened her mouth, watching as Cyanora dragged her directly onto her cock before letting go of her throat. 

“Now facefuck yourself~” Cyanora smiled, reaching down and grabbing both of her slave’s ears, gripping them in either hand as her tail trailed its way to Serephina’s cunt, slowly pushing itself inside of her. “ **Or else** .” 

The helpless elven woman let out a terrified moan as her ears were rubbed, but made no resistance as she began bobbing her mouth up and down on Cyanora’s penis, whimpering as her sensitive ears were used like handles on her new sex toy. 

“That’s it… good girl~” Cyanora snickered at her, gently beginning to pulse her tail in and out of Serephina’s sensitive wet cunt, rewarding her for her obedience. “I love beating the ever living shit out of my toys, but sometimes… I like it when they behave~”

“Mmmph!! Mhmm!!” All she could manage was mumbles through her full mouth, still stuffed with demon dick, slowly sliding up and then back down, feeling her mistress’ member inside of her throat. “Mhmm…” 

“It’s a good thing I’m so much smaller than you, or else I probably wouldn’t be able to do this-” Cyanora giggled, taking her spread legs and folding them slightly, bringing her clawed feet to her slave’s chest, forcing them beneath her and grabbing her by the breasts with her strong clawed feet, squeezing them tightly. “Be grateful I’m so flexible, darling.” 

Serephina moaned loudly, eyes rolling back in her skull at the sensation of her breasts clawed and crushed between the succubus’ talons. “Mmmmph- Mmmm!!!”

“Oh you like that I see~” Cyanora hummed maniacally, twisting both of the girl’s ears in her hands and slamming her throat down on her large thick demon cock with considerable force. “Come now slave, I know you can do better~”

Sere whimpered with pain, slowly recovering from the forceful slam onto her mistress’ member, beginning to pick up the pace, bobbing harder and faster on Cyanora’s thick cock. 

“Yes~!!” Cyanora let out an excited moan, genuinely enjoying herself as the new slave did her job. “Good girl~”

She took her sharp demonic tail and pressed it further inside of the girl’s cunt, using it as a second, much more painful, member as she fucked Sere from behind, sliding the jagged tip in an out of her pained dripping little pussy, watching the slave whimper and shake with delight at the pleasure she was given. 

“Good slaves get rewarded, see?” She did it again, much faster and with much more force, raping the elf woman with her tail, feeling the build up of an orgasm in the way Serephina moved. “Mistress’ pleasure comes first… now make me cum before I throw you away. I don’t like useless toys~” 

“Mmmph~!!! Mmm-mmm!!!” Sere protested, shaking her head just slightly as she went harder, facefucking herself on Cyanora’s penis as hard as she possibly could, desperate to make her new owner proud, desperate not to be tossed out like she was broken. “Mmm!! Mmm!!! Mmm!!!!”

“That’s it my doll… almost there…” Cyanora moaned happily, closing in on a climax inside of her slave’s mouth,  **squeezing** her breasts with both feet and watching her writhe with pain and pleasure on top of her- before  **twisting** her ears in her fingers. “Come on… almost there~”

Mouth stuffed full of demon dick and barely able to breathe, Serephina went in for one last forceful push, letting gravity take over and slamming her throat down on her mistress’ member, smacking her lips into the base of Cyanora’s cock, crying with pain as she felt the succubus begin to come directly inside of her mouth.

Cyanora howled with demonic delight, hellishly hot cum spraying into her slave’s mouth as she hit her orgasm, pounding her cock into the girl’s sensitive open mouth as she kicked into overdrive, wanting to share her pleasure with the girl. 

The sharp talons on the ends of her long black wings reached forth, shrouding her victim in darkness as she gripped Serephina’s asscheeks with the demonic claws on either wing, spreading the girl’s genitals apart to help make vulnerable her most sensitive parts, raping her with her tail as roughly as possible. 

She wasn’t about to stop there either- her slave had done her job well and deserved to be rewarded for it. 

She buried Serephina’s face in her own crotch, holding her in place as she squeezed both breasts in her fiendishly clawed feet, both asscheeks with her devilish wings, and both ears with her sharp sensual hands, leaning down and placing a venomous kiss on her slave’s forehead before whispering-

“Come for Mistress so that I know you’re mine~” 

And without any warning, she mercilessly twisted, squeezed, and pulled on Serephina’s sensitive, erogenous ears, slamming her into an abyss of pleasure as her slave came directly on Cyanora’s long monstrous tail, practically  **screaming** with delight through a mouthful of cock. 

She rode out her orgasm on the demon’s tail, the world seemingly fading in and out around her, everything going black and slipping away from her as she orgasmed. 

And it didn’t end after just a few moments, her pleasure- her orgasm- it lasted for what felt like weeks, and Serephina never once whined or complained, endlessly grateful to be allowed the most intense pleasure of her entire life for what felt to her like months on end- happy to be her Mistress’ new slave. 

After it was finally all over and the world faded to black, Serephina was sure that was it, she expected to die like that, still orgasming at her tormentor’s touch. 

But eventually, she woke back up. 

The walls of her bedroom had transformed back from stone to their normal shape.

Her door had reverted from its transmutation, no longer warped into the form of a pillory.

The window was back to normal, reverted back to its ordinary size, no longer either a mirror or a looking glass into the abyss.

She was normal too- neither broken, bloodied, nor dead- but alive. Laying here in her bed, alive. 

And yet sure enough, luckily for her, there was one thing that hadn’t changed. 

“I meant what I said about you, Serephina.” Cyanora cradled her slave in her arms, stroking her sensitive ears with her hands, as gently as she could. “You’re special~”

“You.” Serephina smiled, genuinely happy to see that it wasn’t a dream after all. “You didn’t kill me.”

“I promised I wouldn’t.” Cyanora smiled at her, still holding her close. “And I kept that promise~”

Serephina swallowed nervously. “So you’re… staying?” 

“Hells no…” She shook her head, smiling tenderly. “I just wanted to make sure you woke up safely~”

“What happens now then?” She bit her lip, curling her hands into the blankets, clinging to Cyanora for support, desperate to keep her here with her. “Just like that… you’re leaving?”

“You’ve seen things that you were never meant to see, mere mortal.” She grinned, planting a kiss on the girl’s forehead. “We only have a little bit longer together… the sun will soon rise.” 

Sere clung tighter to her. “What happens at sunrise?” 

“At sunrise I leave.” Cyanora smiled, holding her close to her chest and enjoying the time she had left with her new slave. “And you forget about me.” 

“Forget about you?” She protested, desperate to stay with her demoness. “I don’t want to forget about you-”

“And that’s what’s so magical about it dear, don’t you worry~” Cyanora smiled, wiping tears from Serephina’s eyes. “While the sun is up, you won’t remember me… but come sundown… you’re all mine~”

“You mean… when the sun sets?”

“You’ll remember me.” The demoness smiled. “Yes.”

The two of them both sat up in bed, sharing a long passionate kiss with each other after such a long gruesome night together.

“And as your mistress, you belong to me whether you remember or not.” Cyanora took a small chain necklace, wrapping it around her slave’s neck and clasping it together in the back, claiming her. “Whenever you want to see me, just wear this necklace… and when the sun sets, I’ll visit you~”

Serephina admired it, cradling the small red stone at the end of the necklace in her hand. “How will I remember to wear it if I can’t remember you?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Cyanora smiled, holding her close to her chest, running her fingers through her slave’s hair. “Trust me~”

“Yes, Mistress…” Serephina smiled, gently looking up into Cyanora’s eyes. “Thank you, Mistress~”

“Anything for you, my slave~” Cyanora took one last quick glance towards the window before pressing her lips against Serephina’s, kissing her one last time under the light of the rising sun-

Before finally disappearing. 

Serephina sat there for a few moments in utter confusion, quickly scrambling to get dressed and ready for the day- unsure why her head and her body were aching so badly?

“What happened last night?” 

She whined, standing in front of a mirror and examining her body.

“Awww… that’s cute~” She smiled, holding the necklace in between her fingers, not sure where the pretty jewelry came from. “Huh… I guess I’ll wear this today~” 

Serephina smiled, deciding that she wanted to wear the cute necklace, whatever it was- as she got on with her day. She sighed, shaking her head as she looked at her own gorgeous reflection, blushing as she thought about the night she had just had. 

“Mmmph… I really wish that dream was real~”


End file.
